Fire and Water
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Would you know what to say or do if you knew you were most likely about to die? Wolfram did. Yuuram!Oneshot


Hello everyone!!!

This, in my opinion, is kind of weird and I hardly explain anything because I found it unnecessary. Enjoy anyway!

The song used: October and April - The Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

* * *

_She was like_

_April sky_

_Sunrise in her eyes_

_Child of light_

_Shining star_

_Fire in her heart_

As much as Yuuri wanted Wolfram to be somewhere safe and warm, he couldn't deny that somewhere in the hardly used selfish part of his mind he was glad that he was with the blond. Because unlike anyone else, Wolfram wasn't trying to find a way out all the while knowing there was none. He was sitting there, right next to Yuuri, sharing the warmness of his body with his fiancé. He was too worn out to make a long lasting fireball but the fire inside Wolfram was still there and Yuuri could feel the heat of it protecting him from the freezing air. It wouldn't last forever, they both knew that. It wouldn't be long until it was too weak to keep them alive.

_Brightest day_

_Melting snow_

_Breaking through the chill_

_October and April_

Yuuri looked at Wolfram whose eyes were fixed on a spot on the ground. Even if it was dark he could still see just how green those eyes were, how perfectly they were shaped and how, despite of everything, the little twinkle of hope and trust had not gone out. He was hoping they'd be saved. That someone would find them and bring them home. A little, almost sad smile appeared on Yuuri's lips as he leaned forward ever so slightly and placed a soft, innocent kiss on Wolfram's cheek. He rested his forehead on the other one's temple, closing his eyes and sighed. The smile on his face grew a little when he felt Wolfram's long fingers lace with his own.

* * *

_He was like_

_Frozen sky_

_In October night_

_Darkest cloud_

_In the storm_

_Raining from his heart_

A lump burned in Wolfram's throat as he knew he wouldn't be able to safe Yuuri from this place. The practical part of his brain was telling him to get ready to what was bound to happen but somehow he refused to completely let go of hope. That was probably something that Yuuri, his very own wimp, had somewhere along the way taught him. The double black had taught him so much even if the king didn't probably know that himself. Yuuri had been so naïve and innocent when he had first come to this world that Wolfram had had hard time believing in him. But he had grown up, managing to keep some of that innocence that made him who he was. After all he had been through during the six years he had ruled Shin Makoku that was something pretty impressive.

_Coldest moon_

_Deepest blue_

_Tearing down the spring_

_October and April_

Yuuri's fingers felt surprisingly warm as his own were freezing. It was comforting and Wolfram was surprised when he found himself smiling just a bit. At least he had been able to do something for his beloved who somehow didn't seem like he was too cold. Maybe, just maybe, he would make it out of here. If Wolfram could keep him alive for long enough, if he could force whatever magic he had inside of him to help him that much. It was hard as he had used so much of his power to prevent them from getting in this mess in the first place but if he wanted it enough, he could use the invisible flames to keep Yuuri warm.

* * *

_Like hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

"It's been four years…" Yuuri said quietly. He heard Wolfram making a sound which told him that the blond understood what he was talking about.

It had been four years since their first, official yet clumsy, kiss. No panic, no disgust, no words of insult followed it. They had just looked at each other, confused and happy at the same time, finally coming in terms with what it was that they were feeling.

The cold wind that had blown that day seemed to have almost forced them to each other's arms. It had found its way into their clothes, making them shiver in the embrace. It was cruel, trying to tear them apart but it just made them hold on even tighter.

* * *

_Like light and dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

But they had to let go sometimes. Yuuri wasn't better than anyone when it came to missing his parents and wanting to go to his childhood home from time to time. Wolfram couldn't deny him that and he couldn't always go with. He had his duties and he couldn't say he particularly idolized the world where Yuuri came from. So as much as he missed the black haired boy when he was gone, so far away Wolfram couldn't even imagine the distance in his head, he kept thinking just how wonderful the feeling of seeing each other again was.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered suddenly. Wolfram's breath got stuck in his throat.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not…!"

"Then why are you saying goodbye already?" Wolfram asked. Despite the cold his voice was steady.

Yuuri swallowed. "Because I don't want to run out of time to say it."

* * *

_We were like _

_Loaded guns_

_Sacrificed our lives_

Yuuri saw how Wolfram closed his eyes, probably fighting the tears he, too, could feel forming in his eyes. He squeezed Wolfram's hand in his own, trying to gather some hidden strength from within himself.

Why couldn't he hope now?

When he really thought about it, he was being a wimp. He counted on the support he got from Wolfram, hell, the fire demon was the reason he hadn't frozen to death yet. He didn't want to think about Greta or anyone else either because his mind had already decided to think he was never going to see them again.

And then it came. Finally. The guilt surfaced from under the selfish need to have Wolfram right there with him. Why had he dragged him there? Why did he want to be the hero again? Why couldn't he just trust other people to handle things for once?

"Wimp…"

"I know."

A silence.

"What?"

"I know I am. And I'm so sorry, Wolfram. Oh God, I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here; it's all my fault, I…"

"You're wrong, Yuuri," Wolfram said. "This is exactly where I'm supposed to be."

"But… Wolf…"

"Where else could I be? Or should for that matter? I love you. Doesn't that mean I'm in the right place?"

Yuuri blinked.

* * *

_We were like_

_Love undone_

_Craving to entwine_

The tears on Wolfram's cheeks felt hot on his cold cheeks. He had a smile on his face and he stared at nothing in particular.

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it, being in love? Especially when the one you love is the total opposite of yourself. I mean, you and I are different in so many ways I can't even count. Starting from the fact we control opposite elements. Water and fire."

"Water kills fire…" Yuuri said, his voice thick.

Wolfram chuckled. "Or tames it," he said, turning to face Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes were big and his cheeks were wet with tears, too. "I know what my life would be like without you. If I had never met you I would've probably stayed the way I was and with that attitude gone to the Military Academy. Shinou only knows I wouldn't have made a lot of friends. But then you came, out of nowhere and kind of unceremoniously," Wolfram almost giggled. "…and you changed everything. You tamed me. And if you hadn't, I most likely would have accidentally got myself killed."

"Wolfram…"

"I never thought I'd actually fall for you. First I thought I would find a way to get out of the engagement at some point. But all of a sudden I found out that I didn't want to. I don't know when it happened, which one of your stupid stunts made me feel that way but I couldn't help it. Wimp or not, there I was. In love."

* * *

_Fatal touch _

_Final thrill_

_Love was bound to kill_

_October and April_

Yuuri's heart was literally aching. He couldn't find any words that would match what Wolfram had just said to him. So he closed the inches between them, putting his lips on top of the other boy's.

It wasn't clumsy. And it wasn't desperate. It wasn't a kiss to say goodbye. It was just pure love, like a normal kiss between them, hard and sweet, intimate and full of lust.

Somehow they moved so that their arms were around each other. They were so close their tears touched each other, falling on the ground as one. Yuuri felt Wolfram's hand go through his hair, his own holding onto the fabric of Wolfram's blue uniform, praying he would never have to let go.

"I love you," he said each time he gasped for air, only to be silenced once again. Wolfram wasn't letting him say any kind of goodbyes.

Their love wouldn't end here.

* * *

_Like hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Like light and dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

Wolfram was shivering.

He felt Yuuri hold onto him and tried to give him all the warmth he could in his kiss. A little by little his fire was dying out.

Maybe Yuuri hadn't been wrong about water killing fire… Well… In this case the fire would've done anything to give water life. To not let it freeze. To melt it and let it float away from here.

* * *

_Hate and love_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

_Light and dark_

_World's apart_

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start_

"Wolfram?"

Yuuri had noticed just how violently Wolfram was shaking his in arms. He felt so cold, so very cold and when Yuuri broke the kiss he saw that the twinkling hope had almost died in his eyes.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram smiled. "I'm fine," he said and his voice was still firm and even. "Don't worry. It's all going to be fine."

"I believe you," Yuuri said, gathering Wolfram into a tight hug. "I believe you."

Why did he feel so warm…? Why was Wolfram shivering…?

* * *

_October and April_

Wolfram couldn't hear Yuuri's voice anymore. He felt the arms around him but he couldn't move, couldn't say anything anymore. He noticed that Yuuri's voice wasn't so calm anymore. It was almost panicky. Maybe he was feeling cold…

Closing his eyes, Wolfram pushed the last of his fire into Yuuri's body.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered new voices. He couldn't open his eyes and he felt colder than ever but he was comfortable in Yuuri's embrace.

If he was to die, this was the place…

_October and April

* * *

_

"Your Majesty! Wolfram!"

"Help him!" Yuuri pretty much screamed when Conrad and Gwendal reached them. Wolfram was still in his arms but it was hardly just a hug anymore. Yuuri was holding pretty much Wolfram's entire weight.

"Are you alright?"

It took Yuuri a couple of seconds to realize that the words were directed at him. He blinked when Gwendal removed Wolfram from his lap, for a fraction of a second wondering what the older man was doing that for.

"Your Majesty!"

"I'm fine," Yuuri stuttered, his eyes glued to Wolfram's unmoving form. He stumbled forward with his knees, reaching out his hand to touch the blonde's, just to make he was still there. "Why is he so cold?" he asked with a tiny voice. "Why is he so… I mean… it's cold, I know that but I'm… I'm fine… Oh no…"

"Oh no, what? What happened, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked.

"Wolfram, you stupid, stupid…"

"Yuuri! We need to know what happened!" Conrad said with an edge in his voice.

"He… must have… Oh God, Wolfram, you're such an idiot!"

_October and April…

* * *

_

Wolfram felt as if he was floating in summer air. So warm, so calming. But not quiet. Oh no. There were voices. Sometimes gentle, sometimes almost demanding and sometimes full of love. They were all saying the same things over and over again. Wolfram couldn't hear everything but what he was pretty sure they were asking him to leave this almost perfect place behind.

Almost perfect. He was alone.

But he wondered if he had the strength left to do what the voices were asking. There was a spark left. Just a spark to bring him back home.

Suddenly Wolfram heard a quiet, sad, desperate "please". The tone of the voice made his heard nudge.

Damn it, he would make it back. After all, it only takes a spark to set a whole forest on fire.

The next word he heard was "hey."

And he was still warm.

* * *

The End

AN: I just keep torturing him, don't I? Geez, I gotta find a new victim in my stories, I mean seriously. Poor Wolfie!

Alright well, I'm working on a three shot at the moment, hopefully I will be able to put it online soon.

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
